Tales of Crimson Tears
by Kitty AurionTobi
Summary: Lloyd Irving was just walking along one day. The day was so peaceful and normal...then everything went horribly wrong... Warning: There's technically a character death in here...
1. Prologue: Fated?

Tales of Crimson Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...(sighs)

(sweatdrop) I know this is insanely short but if I make it any longer it'll just pretty much start repeating itself and kinda ruin the effect, will make Chapter 1 a lot longer.

Prologue: Fated...?

If Lloyd Irving had known he was going to die today, he would have just stayed at home. But unfortunately, he didn't so he headed to school like this was just any other day, with Noishe at his side and dreading all the lectures he would have to go through. Everything about the day seemed perfectly normal too. There wasn't any unsual lack or amount of monsters, it was sunny and peaceful. Nothing to hint him of his unfortunate demise that was nearing so quickly.

Noishe yawn, his huge ears flicking. With a whine he gazed up at his beloved Master. "What is it boy?" Lloyd looked down at him. Noishe's tail wagged happily and he nipped at Lloyd's gloved hand, in the mood to play. With a chuckle, Lloyd paused and knelt beside his "dog". Scratching behind Noishe's ears in just the place he loved Lloyd smiled, unaware of the fate that awaited him...

Nothing happened until after they had passed the small stream. Then things happened with nightmarish speed and ferocity. Just a few steps from the bridge Lloyd Irving died that day.


	2. Chapter 1: Realization

Chapter One: Realization

Noishe whined and pawed at his master's still form. Why wasn't Master moving? Worried, the protozoan nudged him with his muzzle. No response.

_Ugh....W-where am I? _Dazed, Lloyd sat up holding his head. Sun pounded down through the trees and the gurgling of the stream calmed him. He was on the brink of regaining his composure when he realized something was wrong. Very wrong. He was here...but his body was over there. He blinked a few times, wondering if he had hit his head. Nothing changed. Panic buzzed up from deep within him, threatening to overwhelm him. Scrambling up he took a trembling step towards his body. Startled, Noishe looked up and backed away as something unseen approached. Caught between a need to protect his master and his fear, Noishe whimpered and trembled, his tail between his legs.

"Noishe, c-calm down." Lloyd couldn't keep his voice steady. "W-we're gonna figure something out and everything is going to be okay-" Noishe wailed and fled. "No, wait!" Lloyd went to run after him when he realized something else. His...feet...they weren't touching the ground...and, and why was he transparent!? He struggled to keep his breathing steady, trying to understand what was going on. "Okay me...calm down...deep breaths." He whispered, nervously running a hand through his hair. "I-I still FEEL solid...a-at least to me..." He floated a little closer to his body. "Okay think...what just happened?" He frowned, struggling to remember what happened after crossing the bridge. The only thing that came to him was a rustling of leaves and a whooshing sound. Then there was just nothing...Lloyd sat down and crossed his arms, staring at his body.

After a few moments he began to examine himself. "I don't have any wounds..." He mumbled, running a hand over his face. "But I'm not breathing..." He said after bending over and checking. A nervous chuckle escaped him as the weirdness of the situation dawned. "I'm a ghost. I just died and now I think I'm haunting here." Clenching and unclenching his fists he thought his situation over. "Who killed me? How did I die? Why am I a ghost!?" He floated back and forth over his body, the equivalent of pacing when your a ghost. Considering he just died and became a ghost, Lloyd was taking it surprisingly well. Of course, that could just be a delayed shock syndrome too.

The crunching of gravel reached Lloyd's ears. Whirling around he stared at the path wide eyed. Who was it that was approaching? A friend or a desian? Or worse, was it the guy who killed him? Narrowing his eyes he put a hand on his swords, then paused and looked down. His swords? Quickly he glanced over at his body, which also had swords...so he had phantom swords? Curious, he drew one out and pondered if it could cut anything. Looking at it, he noted it looked the same as it did before...whatever happened, happened, but now it was transparent. He ran a hand down it and discovered that the "blade" was solid. But when he went to whack a tree with it the blade just passed through it like nothing.

"Yeah Lloyd'll be so excited!" His head whipped around as he recognized the voice and relief swept through him. Colette was the one he heard walking and it would seem she was with someone else so it must be Genis. He floated forward and then realization dawned. They would see his body and realize that he was...he couldn't help but wince as he ran the word over in his mind.

"Dead...How can I be dead...?" He whispered. As Colette's and Genis' voices drew near he looked over. "What do I do?" He whispered.

"Noishe? What are ya doing here without Lloyd boy?" Genis knelt down and rubbed the protozoan behind his ears. Noishe whined and gently bit onto Genis' shoulder, then tugged insistently. "Huh? Noishe?" Genis pulled away confused. Whining, Noishe ran forward, towards Lloyd's body. Frowning, Genis crossed his arms. "What's up with him today?" Colette shrugged.

"I'm not sure? Maybe he has something he wants to show us?" Smiling, Colette walked forward. "C'mon, lets see what it is he wants!" Genis nodded and followed after her. Lloyd's eyes widened as they came into view...

lol see? It is longer! Hehe and its got a cliff hanger...Oh but I have plans for the next chapter! Until then~ please read, enjoy, and comment!


	3. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

Chapter Two: Unbelievable

Lloyd could only watch helplessly as Colette's sweet, blue eyes widened in shock. "L-Lloyd?" Her voice shook a little and she took a step forward.

"Lloyd!" Genis shouted and ran towards his body, Colette following close behind. Lloyd floated close behind them, wishing there was someway he could talk to them, wishing he didn't have to see this. Genis and Colette crouched beside Lloyd's body. Genis extended a hand towards Lloyd, his eyes filled with worry and fear. "Llo-" He broke off, seeming to be afraid to say his name. Colette had her hands clutched to her chest, a look of this-can't-be-happening on her face. Slowly, Genis reached for Lloyd's wrist.

"Ugggh..." The hand twitched! All eyes widened in surprise. Slowly, Lloyd? sat up and held a hand to his forehead.

"Lloyd!" Overjoyed, Genis and Colette glomped onto him. Lloyd? reeled back, obviously taken by surprise. A few feet away, the real Lloyd couldn't believe his eyes. How...

"B...But I..." He stammered. "I'm here..." His voice shook and he trembled. Wordless noises escaped stricken lips as he floated forward, reaching out to himself. Of course, his hand touched nothing and simply passed through his own chest. Colette and Genis were nearly sobbing so great was their relief.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Genis said, looking at Lloyd?. The faker laughed and lightly punched Genis on the arm.

"No, of course not! I fell down and I guess I hit my head or something. I'm sorry to worry you." He told them, smiling. Colette laughed weakly.

"I-I guess it was a little silly to jump to conclusions like that but it's just...you looked like you really were...dead..." Her voice shook on the word and she clutched Lloyd?'s arm for comfort. "Not only that but some of the townspeople have been saying they've seen something...weird up here recently." Lloyd?'s face darkened briefly.

"Something weird? No, I haven't seen anything like that, although Noishe has been acting a bit strange lately..." He said, a thoughtful look on his face. "The woods have been really peaceful recently." He laughed. Genis and Colette laughed along with him, again at ease and full of relief.

"N-no!" Lloyd shouted. "Guys, that's not me! I'm over here! Not there! Look at me!" He shouted desperately and tried to grab their attention but nothing he did worked. "Colette! Genis!" His words fell to deaf ears. He tried to grab Genis' shoulder, tried to get Colette's attention by waving his hand in front of her face but nothing happened. They were still talking to the body thief, oblivious to the real Lloyd's shouting. Finally he gave up and fell to his knees, pounding a fist against the ground. "Dammit! Why can't they hear me!?"

"We better be getting back to the village, or we'll be late for school." Lloyd? rolled his eyes as he got up. Genis and Colette stood up, standing beside him.

"Yeah, sis can get really scary if you skip..." Genis muttered. Laughing and talking like nothing was wrong, the three of them headed down to the village.

"No! Come back!" Lloyd scrambled up and floated after them. Despite his pleas the three continued on. Slowly he stopped. "..." His fists clenched painfully. As he looked up, Lloyd? turned around a shot a cold smirk his way.

"Thanks for the body." He whispered, then turned back and continued chatting with Colette and Genis. Lloyd's eyes widened in shock.

"You...You bastard!" Rage bubbled up in his chest. "You stole my body! Give it back to me!" He drew his swords and uselessly hacked at the body thief. As each slash harmlessly passed through he felt despair starting to creep in. Finally his swords fell to his sides. "What do I do?" He whispered, watching the three of them get farther and farther away.

"I don't know. I guess you should come with me hmmm?" Startled, Lloyd looked behind him...


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

Chapter Two: Decisions

I'm aiming for 1000 words this chapter!

"Who are you?" Lloyd looked at the robed man standing before him. Immediatly he could tell that this man was...different. First of all the man could see him when Genis and Colette couldn't and he just seemed to have this...inhuman aura around him. His gold and violet eyes were another give away...

"Who _I _am depends on who _you _are." He answered cryptically. "At this moment in time, I am merely a guy who knows a lot." He laughed and then yawned. Lloyd blinked. Who was this weirdo?

"Why are you here?" The first obvious to ask question had been answered...kinda, so why not try another one? The man sighed and face palmed. He seem frustrated, though Lloyd didn't understand why he would be.

"Always, it's always so predictable what they'll say..." He muttered under his breath, then looked at Lloyd. "Ahem. I am here to pass on information to you as ordered."

"Who ordered you to pass on information to me?" Lloyd asked, curious. The man blinked.

"I was expecting you to ask what kind of information..."

"Oh, well that too." The man chuckled at that and shook his head, seeming to be amused.

"Well young mind of insatiable curiousity, I suppose I may guide you to the realm of understanding and fill you with a tiny bit of my limitless knowledge." The man laughed and stepped closer. His unsual eyes burned into Lloyd's brown ones. Despite himself Lloyd found himself backing away. The mysterious stranger emited such a sense of power, knowledge, age...and danger.

"A-alright."

"Ah! I am gladdened to see that you have a desire to learn more! Now hush up and listen. As you know...your are not in your body. Your like a ghost."

"Like a ghost?"

"Don't interupt me. As I was saying, you are like a ghost and are not currently residing in your body. Therefore you are dead, correct? Wrong." Lloyd blinked.

"W-what?"

"I _said_ don't interupt me." The man glared slightly at Lloyd. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interupted, you are not dead. You are simply...not in your body. I am hoping sincerely that you are intelligent enough to realize that your body has been stolen."

"Well...I was kinda confused but yeah." Lloyd shrugged.

"Your body was taken by a pol-no you might not understand that word...Your body was taken by an _evil spirit!_" The stranger spoke like you would with a small child. Lloyd frowned in anger. However, before he could say anything the man spoke again. "This evil spirit has taken your body for a reason. However, I sadly do not know this reason and even if I didn't I wouldn't tell you"

"Then why-" Lloyd was silenced by the venomous glare that was shot at him.

"It is up to you to discover why. After all, I can't look after you foolish mortals every second of the day" He sighed and shrugged. "At any rate, this evil spirit will slowly integrate itself into your life until you are expelled from your own life will then disapear. Also forever."

"W-what? It's going to do what!?" Lloyd's eyes widened in shock as he thought about what that meant. That..faker fooling his friends into thinking it was him? He would disapear? But...that would mean...Colette...

The man's eye twitched slightly and he seemed to struggle to control himself. "You have obviously not been brought up very well if you are constantly interupted other people when they are being so generous as to take time out of their busy schedule to explain something to you!" He sighed, frustrated. "Yes, it will take over your life and you will disapear. Unfortunately, we do not know the amount of time that it will take to do this."

"So I still have time..." Lloyd mumbled. "How can I get my body back?"

"Simple. You just have to steal someone else's body, wait until the full moon and then you attack yourself, fight yourself and then expel the evil spirit and take your body back. Of course, as time goes on you will become weaker and weaker so if you don't hurry you will not be able to defeat your body thief."

"Well how do I get back into my body? Why couldn't I have just done that before!?"

"Well you couldn't before because the evil spirit had already inhabited your body and was settling in like an unwelcome visitor who walks in and uses your stuff. As for getting back into your body, I'm sure you'll know when the times comes."

"...Wait a second. I have to steal someone else's body?" The man nodded. "But that means I'll just be doing to someone else what was done to me! That's just wrong!"

"I know, sucks doesn't it?" The man shrugged apologetically. "But there's just no other way I'm afraid. It means that while your trying to get your body back, the person who's body you stole will be trying to get their body back. It's a vicious circle isn't it?" The man chuckled without amusement. "So you better hurry and get your own body back before the person disapears. Unless you don't care?" The man looked at Lloyd meaningfully.

"Of course I care!" Lloyd shouted. The man nodded approvingly.

"Good. I hate it when I get heartless pricks who don't. But at any rate, while we're standing here blabbing, your body thief is currently ensuring that you disapear and he gets to stay. I suggest you get down to the village and do something about that." With a flash the man disapeared.

"Wai-...he's gone." Lloyd sighed. "I guess I better get to the village then..." Slowly he turned and floated in the direction of Iselia. "How the heck am I gonna...who's body am I gonna steal? I don't wanna steal anyone's..." He ran through a mental list of the people of Iselia and who might be the least offended by him stealing their body. He sighed. "I can't believe this is really happening to me..."

Well there ya go! Chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it and please comment~


	5. Chapter 4: Doubt

Tales of Crimson Tears Chapter Four

Uh yeah there was a typo in the last chapter...XD It was supposed to be three. Sorry!!! Okay well, this chapter will be focusing on Colette, Genis, and Fake Lloyd!

Noishe whined uneasily, his huge ears flicking as he loped along the path. Something was very wrong here and every instinct urged Noishe to find out what was happening. He had felt uneasy all day and then something had happened to Master...There was definitely something wrong with Master. It was almost like Master wasn't Master anymore. Not only that but there was that creepy presence he had felt after the strange incident in which Master fell down and wouldn't get up...and when he did get up he was different...

"Lloyd! Wait up!" Laughing, Colette jogged up beside him. Fake Lloyd smiled at her but on the inside his lips curled up with disgust. Genis was walking a few feet behind them, thinking about something.

"Hey Colette" He slowed so that he could walk beside the two of them. Colette smiled at him and stepped a little closer to him.

"My birthday is coming up soon, remember?"

"Uh...Yeah, of course I did! I have a present all planned out for you!" Colette looked down for a second and sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be a wonderful day but it's also a little scary to think about...I mean, I'm going to be sixteen." Colette looked up at the sky. Fake Lloyd looked down at the ground and considered his next moves.

"Yeah" He mumbled, distracted. _Well I don't need to worry about gaining this wretched creature's trust...It would seem that the body I chose to steal was a very most excellent choice._ A cruel smile twisted itself upon his lips, making him look very un-Lloyd like. Genis frowned and jogged a bit to catch up.

"Lloyd, are you okay? You looked like you were in pain there for a second or something..." Startled, Fake Lloyd looked up and at Genis. He smiled at him cheerfully.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just thinkin' about some stuff." He laughed. "Like how my head still hurts from the tumble I took earlier today." Genis smiled but there was something vaguely nervous in his smile.

"Well it's good to know your okay." He fell back a little. _Something seems off about Lloyd today...I'm not quite sure what it is though. I'm just getting this creepy feeling. _He looked up at the sky which was clear and blue. "..." He sighed and shook his head. _I'm probably just imagining it. I mean, it's not like he grew a second head or got body snatched by aliens..._

"Hey Genis, you better hurry up or you're gonna get left in the dust!" Laughing, Colette waved to him. They were quite a few feet ahead because while Genis was lost in thought he had slowed down. Startled, Genis looked up and then nodded, running to catch up with them. The desian ranch was near here and it wouldn't do to be caught loitering around there. Lately the desians had been unusually active and that never boded well for any of the villagers. Not to mention his friend Marble...Genis shook his head and sighed.

_Ugh. I hope I find what I'm looking for soon..._Fake Lloyd was walking a little bit ahead of Colette and Genis, enough so that they could only see his back. _I don't want to spend anymore time then necessary looking for it. I mean, honestly! I can't believe Master would give me such a task! _ He bared his teeth and then ground them together in frustration.

Behind him Colette and Genis were chatting about today's lessons and what homework they had. Both of them sort of assumed that Lloyd hadn't done his and would soon be begging them to "help" him finish it; in other words, could they do it for him...But that was part of being a friend with Lloyd. Of course, if Raine ever found out all three of them would be in for it and that would be the end of that.

Meanwhile, Fake Lloyd was busy plotting. _Alright...I'll spend the next few days watching the routines and mannerisms of the people...then I start approaching some people...talk to 'em. Then, when the time is right, I strike! Heh, deadly as a falcon and precise as an eagle...At least, I think that's how the saying goes. Feh, these annoying little creatures talk too much! _Fake Lloyd scuffed a shoe along the ground, causing bits of dust to rise up.

"Hey, there's the village!" Colette ran forward a few steps. Her face was lit up with a brilliant smile. "I hope that today is as fun and wonderful as tomorrow was!" She twirled and laughed. Fake Lloyd smiled at her, hoping that his smile wasn't an insincere as his feelings towards the smile.

"Boy Colette, you sure are...happy today." Genis commented. Colette actually seemed a bit _too _happy, almost as if she was hiding something or was nervous. But why would Colette be nervous? Genis slowed a bit. Maybe Colette was getting the same creepy vibes that he was getting...Genis cast a quick look at Lloyd. _Something seems off about him..._He bit his lower lip. _But what was it? _ "Hey, Lloyd?"

"Eh?" Fake Lloyd turned around to face Genis, now walking backwards and hands behind his head. "What is it? Do ya need something?"

"...Are you sure your feeling okay?" For the briefest of seconds, a dark look passed over Fake Lloyd's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just kinda worried about you...Maybe Raine should check you out? You might have gotten hurt and not have known it." Fake Lloyd quickly shook his head, immediately opposed to the idea.

"No, no I'm _fine_ Genis. Seriously, there's no need to worry. Yeah, maybe I have a little bit of a headache but its not like I'm gonna keel over and die on you guys." He laughed. Slowly, Genis nodded but he still had his doubts. There was definitely something afoot.

_Curses! I can't be that easy to see through can I? _Fake Lloyd clenched his fists lightly as he turned around again. _That was way too close for comfort...I will not be able to accomplish what I need to do if I have little brats watching my every move. Then again, these are supposed to be this "Lloyd's" best friends...Maybe I should just kill them off. It's so much easier to fake grief then it is to have to cover every little track._ He smiled disturbingly and nodded. _Yeah, that's what I'll do._

Alrightie! I hope you enjoyed it! Comment? (hopeful look) XD


	6. Chapter 5: A Plan of Attack

Tales of Crimson Tears Chapter Five: A Plan of Attack

Okay well, hehe, quick update! Now that you know Fake Lloyd is indeed of a devious sort, let's go back to Lloyd! Enjoy~

Lloyd sighed and looked over towards the village. From his current viewpoint he could see the village and-his fists clenched in anger-that faker along with Genis and Colette. The two appeared to be completely clueless to the fact that it wasn't really him. He watched them for a moment or two, saw Colette spin around, apparently care-free...He sighed and earnestly hoped they would remain safe until he could figure something out. "Don't let that faker hurt you guys..." He mumbled under his breath.

_Maybe it should be you who is worried little spirit boy. _A voice as dry and cheerful death rasped out from behind him. Startled, Lloyd whirled around and then gasped in shock, taking a step back at the same time. There was what appeared to be some sort of horrible specter. Nervously, Lloyd assessed it. The specter had once been a human like him, maybe a year or so younger. But whoever it had been they were obviously dead and had been for awhile. The specter was literally as pale as death. One eye socket was empty, a dry gunk formed under it, and it's clothes had huge gashes in them. It seemed to be covered in blood.

"W-who are you?" Lloyd's voice trembled. He had never really been all that supersitious but he was faced with something he had never encountered before and it wasn't a nice picture. A stink of death clung in the air around the specter. For comfort, Lloyd gripped the handle of his sword.

_I am what you see. I am someone who died long ago and is trapped in this place. _The specter bared rotting and fanged teeth at Lloyd. It advanced a few feet closer to him, the stink intensifying. His eyes watering, Lloyd held a hand to his nose. How could it smell so awful!? The specter laughed chillingly, seeming to take delight in Lloyd's discomfort and fear. _What, do I smell bad? Oh so sorry, us ghosties don't get many chances for baths. _It grinned at Lloyd and something oozed from between it's teeth and fell to the ground, silently sinking into the ground.

"Y-Yeah I guess so" He stammered, taking another step back. There was something really menacing in the way that...thing was staring at him. _Like it's gonna-_

_Attack you?_ The specter smirked. _Nahhh...I'd rather kill you!!! _It lunged at Lloyd with a shriek, hands hooked into talons. Lloyd was just barely able to leap out of the way as it landed beside him. Hissing, the specter turned to face him and stabbed at him with bare hands. Instinctively, Lloyd drew his swords in a blocking position and was amazed when the specter's attack bounced off them.

"W-What?" He stared at his still transparent swords with amazement. Why did that work when it hadn't been able to cut the trees? However, once he thought about it, it made more sense. He, Lloyd, was no longer amoung the living and neither was the specter. However, the tree had been alive. So that meant he could harm dead things but couldn't touch living thing-

_Better keep your mind from wandering if you don't wanna die! _Giggling crazily the specter leaped at him. _Not that it'll make a difference in the end! _Quickly, Lloyd dodged to the side and then stabbed at the specter. It moved, but not enough to avoid completely and wailed in pain as Lloyd's swords cut into it's side. Black gunk gushed out of the wound. Growling, the specter whirled around and glared at Lloyd. _You'll suffer before you die, I'll make sure of it!_

"Demon Fang!" He swung at the specter, hoping to make a direct hit. Unfortunately the specter leaped out of the way and then dived down at Lloyd. "Gah!" He cried, stumbling and off balance as he struggled to dodge the attack. Laughing, the specter slashed at Lloyd triumphantly. The attack grazed Lloyd's chest and ripped his shirt just a bit. "Why are you trying to kill me?!" Lloyd regained his balance and jumped back a little before it could attack him again.

_Because! Because I hate you! You little wretch...Why should you get another chance at life while I must remain here for all of eternity, suffering endlessly!? _There was something suspiciously close to a sob as the specter lunged at him again. _It's NOT FAIR! _In a crazed frenzy the specter attacked him, intent to kill gleaming in it's remaining eye. Dodging and countering, Lloyd struggled to draw their battle to a close. He was beginning to tire but the specter continued on with the same mad energy. Shrieking, the specter lunged at Lloyd, slimy, dead hands wrapping themselves around Lloyd's windpipe.

"Let go!" His voice came out slightly strained. For a moment, he was glad he was dead and didn't need air anymore or else this would be really uncomfortable. However, slowly getting your throat crushed wasn't exactly Lloyd's idea of a fun time either. The specter hissed, it's rank breath washing over Lloyd. Quickly, Lloyd brought his sword and and rammed it into the specter's stomach, forcing it away although his throat was gouged slightly. A dark red liquid, resembling blood but not quite the same, trickled out of the wound. Stumbling away Lloyd held a hand to his throat and warily stared at the specter, readying himself for it's next attack.

_Why are you so persistent!? _Growling, the specter circled around him, looking for a chance to attack and end it. Lloyd slowly turned to face it as it circled. Suddenly, the specter lunged at him.

"Demon Fang!" This time the attack hit the specter dead on. With a startled shriek the specter fell to it's knees and then to the ground. Startled, Lloyd lowered his swords. The specter just laid there. Lloyd's eyes widened in shock as he heard the first shakey sob and saw what seemed to be tears fall from it's eye as the other one dribbled more gunk.

_Please...please just end it..._The specter whispered. _I can't stand this anymore...Everyone but me has moved on...I'm so alone. _It looked up at Lloyd pleadingly. Cautiously, Lloyd crouched beside it, still half expecting it to attack him. _I don't want to remain here anymore but I can't move on. I became so angry and sorrowful that I couldn't stand it anymore. That's why I attacked you...You who is free. You who still have a chance to live. To return to those you care about..._It's one good eye closed. _Please. _

After a few minutes Lloyd nodded. "Yeah...I'll do it. Are you certain?" The specter nodded. Lloyd stood up and positioned his sword so that it was aimed for the direct middle of the specter's chest. He paused for a second and then quickly stabbed his sword down. The specter jerked and cried out as the sword hit dead center. It's eye reopened.

_T-thank...y...ou..._The specter began to dissolve. Pulling his sword out and stepping back Lloyd watched it. As it slowly disapeared, something changed about the specter. It's fearsome appearance changed until a young boy emerged. He smiled at Lloyd and then vanished. Lloyd's eyes widened. That boy had...His appearance was like that of a young boy who had died fifty years earlier. The mayor had often talked about as a warning to the village kids. It would seem the boy had wandered into the woods and become lost. Despite the efforts of the boy's desperate family and villagers, they had been too late finding him and the boy had perished, drowned in a stream. A few years later the rest of the family had died in a fire.

"That little boy...He was trapped here for all these years?" Lloyd whispered as he sheathed his sword. "...I hope you find peace." Slowly, Lloyd headed towards the village again. He sighed and thought about his current issues again. He didn't think there was anyone in the village who would enjoy having their body stolen from them. Of course, you'd have to be out of your mind to enjoy such an incident but still...Okay, he didn't think there was anyone in the village who would be able to just understand and accept it. The thought of not having a body for even a day was rather scary. There might be a few kids in the village who might have a bit of fun with it but a kid's body wouldn't exactly be a great choice for fighting agianst, well, himself. Lloyd didn't know if the body thief had inherited his skills or not but either way he didn't think a kid would have much of a chance against him.

Brooding over his problem, Lloyd floated on towards the village. Suddenly, he stopped as he neared the desian ranch. There were a few Desians up ahead of him. They looked like they were enjoying a break or something and were standing around the entrance to the ranch, chattting with each other cheerily.

"So yeah, I was like all, move faster ya old hag! Then I got this perfect crack of the whip." He demonstrated with a flick of the wrist. "Heh, that old lady sure moved quick for her age!" The three Desians laughed. Hearing their conversation Lloyd felt a bolt of anger rush through him. People like them made Lloyd feel sick. He floated nearby them and wished he could do something. Unfortunately, these Desians were still very much alive.

After a couple minutes the Desians turned and headed back towards the ranch, their break apparently over. Still chatting, they waited for the gate to open and then quickly stepped inside. Lloyd went up to the gate and looked skyward. It was a tall gate for sure, one meant to ensure that no prisoners escaped and no villagers got in. You'd have to be able to fly to get in...or have the ability to walk through walls. Grinning, Lloyd entered, feeling a slight rush as he passed through. However, the grin quickly dropped from his face as he saw what was beyond the gate. He knew the Desians were cruel to the prisoners but this was just too much The line of the prisoners pushing those heavy blocks as the Desians ruthlessly yelled and whipped them made Lloyd feel angrier then he ever had before.

"Hurry it up ya lazy dirt bags!" A Desian snarled and kicked at one of the prisoners. "We ain't got all day! If you're gonna be slow then ya can work into the night too!" Grumbling under their breaths, the prisoners struggled to pick up the pace. "And no back talk either!" Lloyd clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, watching the scene before him.

A few seconds later, a Desian with aqua coloured hair stepped into the yard and viewed the prisoners with a look of distaste. Lloyd looked over at him, mostly staring at the giant gold cannon on his arm.

"Lord Forcystus!" Quickly, the Desians in the yard gave a small bow of respect towards the half elf.

"How is our progress?" He barked out, scanning the yard. A nearby Desian spoke up.

"Great sir! We're on schedule as ordered."

"Good." Forcystus turned and headed back inside. Lloyd stared after him intently, beginning to form a plan. So yeah, there was nobody in the _village_ who's body he could take without regrets but what about someone from the Desians? He sure wouldn't regret it and maybe he could do some damage while he was at it. He grinned knowing exactly who's body he planned to steal. Following after Forcystus, Lloyd took note of the bases layout in case something happened. Forcystus certainly looked strong and he had the respect of the Desians. Of course, it might be a little hard to get close to his thief while the faker was hanging around with Genis and Colette but surely there would be a time when he went off by his own and that would be when Lloyd struck.

"Just you wait faker. I'm gonna get my body back whether you like it or not." Grinning, Lloyd hurried after Forcystus.

I was actually wondering who's body Lloyd was gonna take...At first I was kinda thinking Kratos but then I realized that would mess things up to the extreme...I don't know if I got Forcystus personality down but I'll give it my best! Please comment and give me feedback or advice!


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visitor

Tales of Crimson Tears Chapter Six: An Unexpected Visitor

Uhh...Enjoy!

Lloyd watched Forcystus carefully and considered what to do next. He hadn't a clue how to take a body but surely he'd figure it out soon enough. At any rate now wouldn't be a very good time to strike. Not only was Forcystus in transit but there were Desians everywhere. Looking at all of them Lloyd was reminded of ants scurrying around mindlessly, following the orders of their queen. Maybe comparing Desians to ants wasn't nice but they weren't nice people so why should Lloyd try?

Forcystus was headed to his office it seemed. As they went along the number of Desians thinned. Thinking about it, Lloyd figured that this area was probably more restricted or something. He had seen the hallway to where he heard sounds of the prisoners and there were Desians EVERYWHERE there. But they sure moved out of the way in a hurry as Forcystus walked by.

"Lord Forcystus..." Quiet murmurs were heard as they passed by the small fry Desians. Lloyd marvelled at the extreme amount of respect all the Desians had for this Forcystus guy. The respect in their voices didn't even seem to have much or any fear in it. They honestly respected him and seemed to desire his acceptance of them. Lloyd wondered what this Forcystus guy could have possibly have done for the Desians to react to him in such a manner. Forcystus seemed to accept their behaviour towards him with a certain grace and lack of arrogance about it. Whenever he actually nodded or acknowledged a Desian, the Desian looked amazed and even happy about it.

After a few minutes more of walking, Forcystus entered a well lit but rather small room. In it there was a bed, a desk, and several other things, mostly Desian technology. Looking around, Lloyd caught himself wondering about the daily life of a Desian. With a sigh, Forcystus sat down in a chair and reclined, putting his feet up on the desk. Muttering to himself about schedules, he fumbled with the golden cannon on his right hand. With a loud clunk the cannon unclasped and fell to the ground and then onto its side. Ignoring the cannon now, Forcystus massaged his arm which looked to be in rather bad shape. Lloyd could see large white scars and what seemed to be burn marks all up and down Forcystus' arm and he wondered what could have happened to cause such injuries.

A few more minutes passed before Forcystus simply let the wounded am drop to the side. He winced slightly and then brought it up to rest in his lap. With a sigh he picked up a few papers and looked through them with disinterest. Then he tossed them to the side and muttered something about...Caviar? Lloyd blinked. Why would Forcystus but muttering about something like that? He shrugged and simply filed it under "Weird Things That Desians like to do"

A moment later there was a knock on the door. Forcystus looked up and muttered out a "Come in" to the unknown visitor.

"I see your in good health." A blue haired man stepped into the office. "Tell me, have you considered my offer Forcystus?"

"Ha!" Forcystus laughed. "Yuan, there is no way I'd even consider something like that. Going against Lord Yggdrasill's wishes and running the risk of cooperating with humans?" Forcystus looked disgusted. "Even if you could somehow magically fix my arm, I still wouldn't."

"For-"

"I don't care so put a can on it "Lord" Yuan." Forcystus glared at Yuan. "I am not going to be part of this crazy scheme of yours and I won't act as your little spy here." Yuan's eye narrowed but before he could say anything Forcystus spoke again. "Get out of here and be thankful I don't tell Lord Yggdrasill you 're prying into business that doesn't concern you."

"I should have known you'd be too stubborn." Yuan spat out and then stalked out of the office, passing through Lloyd as he did so. Lloyd felt an eerie shiver run through him as Yuan did so and for a second he almost felt alive again.

"..." Forcystus watched until Yuan had left and then relaxed in his chair. Leaning his head back he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Lord Yggdrasill..." He mumbled. Lloyd blinked and floated closer to him. He didn't understand a whole lot of what had just happened and he didn't know who this Yggdrasill guy was. But if Forcystus worked under this "Yggdrasill" guy then it must mean that Yggdrasill had something to do with the Desians. Did that mean that Yuan guy worked under him too? It sure sounded like it but Forcystus had called him "Lord Yuan" if rather sarcastically. With a sigh Lloyd shook his head and decided to think about all of it some other time.

"Right now I gotta focus on what I'm gonna do now...I have to get this guy's body, defeat my body thief and return to my own body. Then I need to find out what was up with the theft and after that I can look into all this "Yggdrasill" business...Ugh!" Lloyd threw his hands up in the air, feeling frustrated. "There are just too many darn things I have to do!" Sighing he went to lean against the wall and then promptly fell through it. Half in and half out he looked up at the ceiling, feeling very tired of this damned ghost business and wishing it could be done and over with already. Looking down he found himself wondering why he didn't fall through the ground...

"I guess I better go check on how the technicians' progress is going on the..." Mumbling under his breath Forcystus got up. Lloyd's eyes widened as he realized that if Forcystus walked away he might not get another chance of getting his body before it would be too late. After all, he hadn't a clue of what his body thief was planning but a gut instinct told him that it was nothing good. Forcystus began picking up his cannon and walking towards the door at the same time, beginning to put it on as he walked. Desperately, Lloyd lunged at him, arms outstretched in a mockery of a hug.

"AH!" Lloyd and Forcystus simultaneously felt a horrible chill and shudder run through their bodies. Forcystus dropped the cannon and fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as he was overtaken by shivers. Lloyd on the other hand was suffering from a sense of self-detachment, like he was floating through a dark space with no sense of what or where. Then, in a flash both felt a strange suction that seemed to press on both body and mind. As light filled Lloyd's eyes, darkness overcame Forcystus along with a dreadful feeling of loss.

After a while, Lloyd sat up and took the first breath he had in awhile. Never had breathing felt so wonderful. Slowly opening his eyes he struggled to focus. Everything was a blur of colours and motion. However, after awhile he was able to focus on the door. _Wow...that door is so reassuring..._He thought dazedly, staring at the slick metal. Blinking several times he looked down at his new body. "It...It actually worked...?" He mumbled in amazement, stretching the good arm out. Forcystus' body was in excellent shape except for his right arm of course. Oddly enough, as Lloyd began to get used to his new body, he was suffering from an intense craving for...sweets. Lloyd blinked and licked his lips. Getting up he looked around the office but there wasn't a candy in sight.

_YOU BASTARD!_ Lloyd reeled back as he heard a voice. He cast a nervous glance around the office but there wasn't anything in sight, ghost or otherwise. _I'LL KILL YOU!_ At the death threat Lloyd made a shocking connection. The voice...wasn't coming from the room for a good reason. The voice was coming from inside his-Forcystus'-head!

"W-What!?" Lloyd found himself backing up against the wall, as if seeking protection from what he could not escape. "You're in my head!?"

_No your in MY head you god damn-_ Forcystus showed off a colourful vocabulary to a stunned and confused Lloyd. Slowly, Lloyd struggled to gain control over the situation.

"I can explain everything-"

_I DON'T WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN! I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY BODY!_ Forcystus voice was full of rage and...Lloyd wasn't sure but he thought he could detect a hint of fear. Then again, it would make sense to be afraid of something like this occurring to you. Lloyd could only all to well remember the fear and horror when it had occurred to him so even if Forcystus WAS a Desian why should it be any different? Lloyd took a deep breath and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"I can't." He heard Forcystus growl like an angry dog.

_You got in there and you can get out of there! Now get the hell out! _Lloyd sighed and rubbed his-Forcystus'-temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache starting. _Get out!_ Forcystus angry voice was starting to feel like a hammer on the inside of Lloyd's-Forcystus'-head.

"Please, quiet down, your giving me a headache." He muttered. "And I'm not even gonna be here long. I just need to do some stuff and then you can go on your merry little way."

_Any amount of time is too long! _

"Oh shut up." Lloyd snarled in frustration. Suddenly, the door opened and a Desian walked in, looking rather confused.

"Lord Forcystus...? I-I was coming to give you a report but..." She shifted uncomfortably. "W-were you just talking to yourself?" Lloyd gulped nervously. 


	8. Chapter 7: To The Village

Tales of Crimson Tears Chapter Seven:

Yay its Chapter Seven! Enjoy~

The Desian was looking at Lloyd-Forcystus-with some concern in her eyes. Then again, it probably wasn't really usual for them to walk into his office and see their boss muttering and apparently arguing with himself. People like that were generally considered to be crazy. Lloyd wondered just what was currently running through her head as she stared at him, waiting for him to answer her question. "Sir?"

"Ah! Um, well, no I wasn't talking to myself!" Lloyd blurted out hastily. "I was...uh..." He didn't have the slightest clue of what to say or do.

_Tell her it wasn't anything important. _Forcystus prompted him.

"It wasn't anything important." Lloyd told the Desian. She slowly nodded.

"Alright sir. I was just coming in to give you the report on our latest mission." Quickly and quietly she set a stack of papers on the desk and then scurried out the door, shooting a look over her shoulder at Lloyd-Forcystus-as she closed the door behind her. Lloyd stared at the door and felt a bit of worry. If he started acting strange the Desians might start suspecting something was up and that might impede or endanger what Lloyd had to do. Speaking of what Lloyd needed to do, he had to find a way out of here without raising suspicion and then look for his body thief.

_That was handled poorly. _He heard Forcystus grumble from the back of his mind. _I hope she thinks something is wrong and you get found out you lousy little inferior rat._ Lloyd sighed and rolled his eyes. It would have been SO much quieter if Forcystus hadn't decided to stick around.

"Then again it might have been a stroke of luck..." Lloyd mumbled. After all, he didn't have a clue to act around Desians and he might get angry at some of the things they said and get caught or something. But with Forcystus around he might be able to convince him to help him. After all, it would benefit them both. Lloyd would get his body back and Forcystus would get his back. "What do you think about cooperation?" Lloyd asked.

_...You have GOT to be kidding. Me? Help you? Nu uh, not gonna happen. First of all, I won't lower myself to helping an inferior being like you AND you stole my body. What reason could I possibly have to help YOU of all people? _

"Well it would get me MY body back and you would get your own back." Lloyd reasoned with him.

_...You may have a point there_. Forcystus relented with reluctance in his voice. _Who knows what will happen if you stay in my body. You might ruin everything! _

"See? I want my body back, you want your body back, we help each other and everybody wins!" Lloyd felt an inkling of hope that he could get the stubborn Desian to help him, or at least not interfere. Forcystus was silent as he thought Lloyd's propisition over.

_...Fine. But you better not mess anything up or I'll mess YOU up. _Forcystus threatened. Lloyd sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Right now the most important thing was getting back into his body and finding out what the body thief had wanted. Actually, the most important thing right now was getting out of the ranch and finding the body thief before he did anything to hurt Lloyd's friends. Lloyd was getting a bad feeling that the body thief was planning something and it involved his friends. "How do I get out of this ranch?"

_Before I help you at all I want you to explain all this shit to me. _Forcystus demanded.

"Fine. Basically, earlier today I was headed to school and then I blacked out and when I woke up I was a ghost. I saw my dead body, freaked and then my friends showed up. Then, my body sat up because an evil spirit was currently taking up residence in it." Lloyd paused to take a breath. "My body thief left and then this guy showed up and told me a whole bunch of stuff, mainly that my body thief was planning something and if I didn't get my body back soon I was going to disapear forever."

_Lemme guess. You had to steal someone else's body so you could get your own back. _

Lloyd blinked in surprise. "How'd ya know?"

_I'm not stupid and why else would you have gone and stolen my body? _Forcystus rolled his eyes, seeming to be a bit insulted that Lloyd has underestimated him.

"...Anyways, so I headed after them, fought a specter and then I saw the Desians and got an idea. I didn't want to take someone's body from my village so I decided to take a Desian's. I went in and saw you and decided-"

_Wait a second. You didn't want to take someone from your village so you decide it's perfectly okay to take a Desians? Geez, what are you, an asshole? You act like Desians aren't as important as the people in your village! _Lloyd could hear anger rising in Forcystus' voice but before he could say anything Forcystus continued. _Well news flash kid! Just cuz we're Desians doesn't make us your tools! We have feelings too believe it or not! _

"I-I'm sorry!." Lloyd stammered. "I-"

_Didn't think of it that way huh!? You never do! Its always, your a Desian so you must be an evil heartless prick! _Forcystus snarled. _You hate us but you should really be hating yourselves for driving us to do these things. Did you ever wonder why? Its because you act like half elves are inferior, are trash! You don't respect half breeds at all so why should we respect full bloods? _Forcystus fell silent, waiting for Lloyd's reply.

"I...I guess your right in a way." Lloyd said slowly. "But it's kinda hard to think otherwise. You attack the Chosen, you got these Ranches..."

_Its revenge I guess. We're finally getting revenge for what humans and elves did to half elves thousands of years ago. You treated us like we treat you, only worse._ Lloyd blinked in surpise.

"Really?"

_Yeah. Of course, they didn't put it in the text books. They want to be know as the innocents, the ones who always got hurt. They don't want you to know that once, they were just as awful as "the terrible Desians." _Of course, Forcystus wasn't going to tell Lloyd everything. He wasn't going to explain WHY the Desians attack the Chosen or why they had the ranches and he certainly wasn't even going to mention the truth behind Cruxis._ At any rate, let's get off the subject. I want you to get out of MY body as soon as possible. _Lloyd nodded in agreement. _Put the cannon back on. It'll arouse suspicion if I-you-don't have it on. _Forcystus walked Lloyd through getting in back on. The cannon was heavy but Forcystus' body was used to the weight.

"Lets get out of this ranch and down to the village." Lloyd walked out of the office and down the hallway, hoping to avoid any awkward encounters. But if he did, Forcystus might help him get through it. Thankfully, the halls seemed fairly Desian-free. The few Desians that they did pass were absorbed in the current tasks they had been assumed and only mumbled as he passed. In no time at all they had reached the yard again. At the moment it was currently empty. Lloyd made his way towards the gate. "How do I open this?" He whispered.

_Press the big red button on the side. _Lloyd did so and the gate opened. Quickly, he walked through, feeling relieved that it had been so easy. Quickly, he started jogging towards the village. _Be more careful you idiot! _Forcystus suddenly said frantically. _What do you think will happen if they see me jogging towards the village? They'll freak out! Go in the bushes dumbass! _Quickly, Lloyd ran into the bushes, silently berating himself for not realizing that sooner. Of course, he wasn't used to having to hide as he approached the village...

"GRrrrrrRRR..." Lloyd looked up as two hungry and mean looking wolves approached. He could see their ribs sticking out and the long red tongues hanging out of mouths filled with teeth. Lots of teeth.

_Heh, looks like a couple of mutts have come out of play. _Forcystus said, smirking.

Lloyd looked up at the wolves, then down at the cannon, and then back up at the wolves again, feeling a sense of unease rising. He knew how to handle a sword very well and could easily defeat the two wolves. However, he strongly suspected that a cannon worked differently from a sword. At the same moment Lloyd was wondering what he was going to do, the wolves leapt at him, snarls bursting from their muzzles. "Ah!" Quickly he swung the cannon, smashing a wolf with it. Said wolf tumbled away with a startled and pained yelp. The other wolf in the meantime landed on Lloyd and went for his throat.

_You idiot! It's not a freaking baseball bat!" _Forcystus shouted.

"Kinda obvious now!" Lloyd shouted, using the cannon as a shield. The wolf was biting onto it, trying to get through it and to Lloyd. Lloyd rolled over and then jumped away from the wolf. The wolf that Lloyd had hit was dazed and was shaking its head, trying to reorientate itself. "How the heck do I use this thing?!"

_Shoot you imbecile, shoot!_

"If I knew how to do that we wouldn't be having this problem!" Lloyd shouted. The second wolf dashed at Lloyd, intending to get his leg in between it's jaws and snap the bone. Quickly, Lloyd dodged and pointed the cannon at it. Predictabley, nothing happened. Lloyd could sense Forcystus rolling his eyes. Snarling, the wolf jumped at Lloyd again. He decided the most effective method was hitting it and managed to clip it's muzzle.

_Your going to break it!_

"Well would you prefer we die here?!"

_...Bash it's brains in! _Forcystus shouted. Lloyd swung the cannon down at the wolf, hitting it in the head. With a yelp, the wolf crumpled to the ground and curled up whimpering in pain. The wolf that had been hit earlier leapt at Lloyd. Dodging the attack Lloyd hit the wolf on the back, making the wolf slam into the ground. The second wolf had managed to get up but apparently had lost it's appetite and fled the scene yelping. The other wolf lay on the ground. Sighing, Lloyd wiped his-Forcystus'-forehead.

"Whew, for a second there I was worried." He viewed the cannon which had fur and blood smeared on it.

_You're paying the cleaning bill..._Forcystus muttered grumpily. Lloyd rolled his eyes and pulled a few tufts of fur off of the cannon.

"Whatever. Lets just get to the village." Lloyd turned and continued towards the village. He could see the entrance to the village...He was positive that this was where his body thief was. He picked up the pace a little, anxious. He had no clue of just what awaited...

Well there it is! I hope ya enjoyed it! Please comment, review, ya know the drill. XD


	9. Chapter 8: The Journey Begins

Tales of Crimson Tears Chapter Eight: The Journey Begins

Wow chapter eight already up? Thats an accomplishment for me XD Enjoy!

Lloyd took a deep breath and slowly made his way towards the village, then paused. He could see Arnold from here. Arnold was one of the townspeople who stood guard at the entrance to the village and he took his job wayyy too seriously. Once he had even prevented Lloyd from entering the village on the suspicions that he might be a Desian spy. He had even threatened to attack Lloyd if he didn't prove he wasn't an "evil Desian spy!" Thankfully, the situation had been resolved when Raine showed up and since then Arnold had been on duty less often. Lloyd sighed. "It totally figures that today of all days Arnie would be on duty..." He muttered under his breath.

After a moment Lloyd continued on. Arnie or no Arnie he had to get into the village. Stealthily he hurried towards the village. Ignoring the branches the slapped him as they returned to their original positions, Lloyd did his best to remain unnoticed. Arnie might be a little off his rocker but it was rumored he could hear a pin drop from across a room. That was probably the reason he had gotten the watch guard job in the first place._ If you're planning on getting into that village your going to need some kind of distraction. I bet if you fired the cannon a few feet off to the side it would distract the guard long enough for you to get in. _Forcystus suggested.

"That'd be the perfect plan if I knew how to work this thing." Lloyd lifted the cannon into the air a bit, looking at it. Sunlight glinted off of it, reflecting onto the leaves surrounding it.

_Well fine then I'll teach you how to use it. After all, I don't want any battles we get into to be as messy as the last one. _Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He absent mindedly plucked a few more wolf hairs off the cannon. "Not my fault I don't know how it works. I'm a swordsman, not a...cannon guy." Since he was apparently going to be taught how to work the thing, he wasn't going to be getting into the village at that moment and so sat down. "Explain away."

_Well first of all I'll teach you the stances. You better go farther away from the village so you don't get caught. _Oblidging, Lloyd moved to where Arnie and the other guard, John, wouldn't see or hear him. _Now first of all, when working with a cannon your best defense is a strong offense. _Lloyd nodded, trying not to think of this as another lecture. Of course, that was a little difficult as Forcystus' explaination wasn't exactly interesting to listen to. The straight facts and nothing else but despite that he managed to make it to the end.

"So I hold it like this..." He held the cannon horizontally to his chest.

_Yeah. That way your chest is protected from a frontal attack. You can also swing it quickly to face whatever direction you need. As for attacking you need to concentrate, charge your mana into a condensed ball and then use the cannon to fire and aim it. _Lloyd blinked, this completely lost on him.

"Wha?" He tilted his head. "I don't understand." Forcystus sighed and muttered out something that sounded like it would be an insult. "How do you charge up mana?"

_Concentrate. _

"On what?" Lloyd asked.

_On yo-MY mana. Think of it like energy flowing through your body, If you can catch the thread of it then you will be able to manipulate it as you so desire. Once you have that accomplished, imagine it flowing through your arm and to the cannon. If your successful the meter on the side of the cannon will start to fill up. While it's doing that make the mana form a ball inside the cannon. As soon as the meter is full, release the mana and BOOM! you just fired. Got it? _

"Uh..." Lloyd blinked. "I...think so...?"

_Good. Now try it out on that dead tree over there. _Lloyd turned towards said tree and pointed the cannon at the tree.

"Whoa!" As he had begun concentrating, the eye patch over Forcystus' left eye had zoomed in on the intended target. Startled, Lloyd moved a few steps back.

_Calm down. That's just to help you ensure you don't miss. _Slowly, Lloyd raised the cannon again, trying to get used to the fact that his left eye had a close up on the tree but his right eye was viewing it from farther back. The result of that was rather dizzying and confusing. Shaking his head, Lloyd did his best to ignore it and concentrated on the tree. He quickly reviewed what Forcystus had told him then put that knowledge to use. Lloyd did his best to find the thread of the energy Forcystus had spoken of.

A few seconds later he had found it but quickly lost it. He tried again and this time was able to hold onto it. Feeling slightly giddy he imagined the thread going through his arm and into the cannon. His efforts were rewarded as the meter slowly began to fill up. Ignoring the tree for a moment he tilted his arm so he could watch it's progress. As it neared the end the process began to speed up. Spreading his legs apart a bit, Lloyd braced himself and aimed at the tree. He was totally unprepared however for the strength of the blast and as the cannon fired the recoil knocked him off his feet. "Ah! You didn't warn me about that part!" Lloyd yelped as he got up. The dead tree had been obliderated where it had been hit.

_Oh sorry. I forget to tell you about that part. _There was a faint trace of smugness in Forcystus' voice. _Oh well, at least now you know. _Lloyd narrowed his eyes in annoyance but said nothing.

"Let's head to the village already..." He muttered a bit darkly. Casting a final glance at the tree Lloyd jogged back the way he came. Arnie was still there, looking around alertly for any sign of Desians. Willing the plan to work as neatly as Forcystus had laid it out, Lloyd aimed the cannon, concentrated and fired, hitting the fence a few feet from where Arnie is. Arnie leapt into the air with a frightened yowl and then warily looked around. Spotting the damaged fence, he and John jogged over to investigate it. Seeing the chance Lloyd darted towards the village entrance and ran for the trees to the side of Ella's house. He made it just as Arnie and John retook their positions at the entrance, discussing what they thought had just happened. Clinging to the side of the village, Lloyd looked around. The afternoon was early and warm, meaning that not many villagers had gotten outside. That meant the streets were fairly deserted so as long as he was careful he shouldn't get caught.

_Not bad kid. _Forcystus commented, in a way that almost sounded like a compliment. Then he ruined it by adding, _For a inferior being of course. _Lloyd rolled his eyes, a bit irked but too busy looking for his body thief to say anything. School should have started so he quickly and silently made his way towards the school building. He could hear Raine saying something about Desians and the Journey of Regeneration. Making his way to the hallway window he peered in. His eyes narrowed as he spotted his body thief sitting his seat, looking bored but paying attention. He could also see Colette and he bit his-Forcystus'-lip in worry for her. He didn't know if his body thief was planning to hurt them but he trusted his about as far as he could throw an entire mountain.

"Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?" Raine was teaching and standing at the front of the class as usual. Genis stood up and nodded,

"Yes, Raine." Raine stood by her desk as she waited for Genis to begin.

"Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." Raine nodded in approval at Genis' answer.

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war. When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear. Just like they have now. Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Chosen One…Colette." At hearing her name spoken, Colette quickly stood up and looked over at Raine.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell us about the journey of world regeneration."

"It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored." Colette recited from memory. Raine nodded again.

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches." Colette turned to look at the fake Lloyd briefly and then turned around again.

"The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question—" Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the room, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"Wh…what was that?!" The class uneasily shifted in their seats, bursting out into murmurs and whispers.

"That's…" Colette looked at where the light as originating from.

"Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?" Raine headed towards the door and Lloyd ducked just in time to avoid being seen, his heart pounding.

"Professor! I'll go with you!" Colette ran over to Raine.

"No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." Raine headed out the door, towards the temple.

"Yes, ma'am..." A bit dejectedly Colette headed back towards her seat. Peering in again Lloyd watched his body thief warily, ready to spring into action should he try to hurt anyone. However, as he heard someone approaching he quickly ducked again. As he heard the person speak his eyes widened in shock.

"C-Chosen One!" The pastor rasped out weakly. Colette and Genis ran over to him in worry.

"A-are you okay!?" Colette knelt beside him. Weakly, the Pastor looked up at Colette, dying from the wounds inflicted upon him.

"The Desians attacked the temple…" At this Forcystus' eyes widened.

_What!? That isn't true, I mobilized no such action! _

"Wait, Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians." Genis spoke up. Colette nodded, looking down at the Pastor sadly.

"Yes…Grandmother said it was to protect me…"

"I don't…know why, but they have broken the treaty… Chosen One…hurry…receive the oracle…" The Pastor's voice was getting weaker and he closed his eyes. "I will." Colette nodded sadly but determinedly. The dying Pastor looked up at Colette one last time.

"Please…be careful… I regret that I was…unable to…pro…tect…the…Cho…" His eyes slide shut and he slumped. Colette's eyes widened in horror.

"Pastor, hang on!" She shouted desperately but he was already gone. Gently, Genis helped her to stand up.

"It's too late Colette, he's gone." He said softly, trying to comfort her. Meanwhile, the Fake Lloyd was looking out the window in a disinterested manner. What happened to the people of this pitiful village did not concern him nor did he care in the slightest. He would actually have preferred for them not to live at all, so to make his search easier. Colette was quiet for a moment.

"...I'm going to go to the temple. I have to recieve the oracle." She stood up.

"But Colette, Raine said to-" Colette looked over at Genis steadily and he shut up.

"...I'll go with you." Genis turned around to face Lloyd. "What about you Lloyd? What are you going to do?" Startled, the Fake Lloyd looked up, considered his options and then nodded.

"I will also go with you guys." He got up and walked over to where Genis and Colette were standing. "Lets go. We can't let the Desians get away with this." He said in a calm voice and Genis again was stabbed by a suspicion something was wrong with Lloyd. He hadn't reacted at all to the Pastor's death and he hadn't gotten all excited when the light first showed. Colette nodded, currently too preoccupied to notice Lloyd's strange behavior.

"Lets go then." Quickly, the three of them exited the building and headed towards the temple. Lloyd waited for a few seconds and then stood up, peering around the side of the building.

_If I find out some idiot went and attacked the village without my permission I'll murder them! _Forcystus raged. _Hurry up and get to the bottom of all this! _He shouted at Lloyd, fuming. Lloyd nodded distractedly, filled with sorrow at the Pastor's death and concern for Colette. After making sure he wouldn't be seen, Lloyd ran towards the temple, hoping he could get there before anything happened. As he neared the temple he could hear sounds of battle...

Haha I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ I wasn't exactly sure about the details of Forcystus' cannon so sorry if I messed up on any of it...Please comment and review~


	10. Chapter 9: The Wind Begins To Blow

Tales of Crimson Tears Chapter Nine: The Wind Begins To Blow

Chapter Nine! (Does a quick happy dance XD) Haha...sorry about the long update wait. Writer's block . and this chapter ended up being short...Enjoy~

Through the mysterious hallway that was not a hallway at all a graceful and wise man walked. A man who was not a man but merely took the form for convience. Yet nor was he a god. He seemed to be of the same sort that the man who had earlier spoken to Lloyd was. As he walked the hallway shifted. Perhaps it would be more appropriate to say it was not a mere hallway at all but rather a passageway to dreams and destinies. The man entered a large domed room, filled with treasures, mysteries and colours that would appear grey to those whose lifetime was limited by countless restrictions and so could not see such things until freed from mortal forms.

"X-it!" As the man strode towards the center of the room, another man ran towards him. "X-it!" He repeated and slowed as he neared, bowing his head slightly. "My Lord, you have returned from your ramblings in the mortal realm?" The man called X-it laughed.

"Jian, Jian! Honestly," He lightly punched at the smaller man's shoulder. "We have been friends since time began. There is no need of such titles and no reason to act as those I am your better." The one called Jian glared up at his friend and lord, X-it.

"You've lived longer then I and you're still as immature as a child. Why don't you act like your position demands of you?"

"Like it demands? Can one who is limitless and eternal be demanded by anything? Of course, when it is everything you are talking about, you are resricted by everything and free of all rules." He chuckled and shook his head. Jian frowned.

"You talk in riddles and speak of nonsense. You are a child in a man's body."

"Ah, but children are far more resourceful then one knows. They are special and gifts to the world from across the void of which everything was born." X-it sat down in a small chair and looked upwards thoughtfully. "A void that seeks to destroy and to create. Someone from the void has shifted the balance though they don't exist. How has such a thing come to pass?" He mused thoughtfully. "Sit Jian. You always act like you have a stick up yo-" Jian hmphed and sat down, glaring at his lord.

"What are you going to do about that mess?" He gestured towards a small orb filled with chaotic colours and hints of madness. "You certainly can't allow it to fester." X-it gazed at the orb for a long time before nodding.

"Thats why I sent Kaimaru down to investigate. I must admit he made a wise choice, contacting the one who is deeply involved in all this and will one day become great." X-it stretched and looked over at Jian. "What about your young apprentice, Koina? Are you content to allow her to wander here or will you let her go out and become entangled in the events that are transpiring?" Jian was quiet as he considered his lord's words.

"Though you make it sound like a bad thing, I will send Koina to investigate as you did with Kaimaru. However, she is to go to the other world and see what there is to see. She's not yet ready for what's happening and I want her to be a little prepared and have knowledge of how the world works." X-it nodded in approval at Jian's decision.

"I concur that she isn't ready yet but I am certain when the time comes she will be." He smiled at Jian.

"My lords!" Both Jian and X-it turned as the one known as Kaimaru entered the room. He bowed to the both of them. "I've returned from the world." X-it and Jian nodded, signalling for him to continue. "The mysterious being that started all this is moving. It seems it is seeking to be born and has assumed control of a spirit from the world. Through it's influences, the spirit has stolen the body of the young man Lloyd Irving and is searching for the means for it to be born."

"How troublesome." X-it said simply. Jian rolled his eyes.

"Things like this wouldn't happen if you took your duty more seriously."

"Ah but what is the fun in that?" X-it grinned at the shocked Jian.

"I can't believe you...!" Jian glared at X-it. "Your so-"

"My lords I am going to continue despite your arguement so please shut up." By now Kaimaru was plenty used to their arguing and bickering, having spent centuries listening to it. "Irving is currently seeking to regain what has been stolen from him. However he is up against a formidable foe and will encounter forces that no mortal should have knowledge of. What do you suggest be done?" X-it looked thoughtful.

"Well...I think it is already too late to stop what is happening and we should allow events to run their course, with a few nudges from us in the right direction."

"Nudges?" Jian laughed. "Your 'nudges' are more like shoves off of steep cliffs!" X-it did his best to look insulted.

"I would never be so rude as to shove somebody." At this both Jian and Kaimaru rolled their eyes. "For now, let us sit back and observe, acting only when necessary."

"Of course my lord." Jian and Kaimaru nodded towards X-it. The three of them relaxing, they gazed into the orb and watched as events unfolded...

~With Lloyd and Forcystus~

_Stop! Be discreet! If it is indeed Desians who attacked the village against my orders, then I want to know why and who. _Reluctantly, Lloyd slowed his steps and stepped off the path onto the hillside and stealthily and quietly crawled up until he could see the battle. His eyes widened as he took in the bodies of the dead and dying priests, horror and sorrow leaving a thudding ache in his chest. Those priests he had known, had spoken to when he went with Colette to see them...their lives erased by Desians! His fists clenched in rage.

"Desians!" He hissed angrily.

_...Those aren't Desians. _Forcystus spoke up and Lloyd's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

_..._Forcystus felt reluctance to tell him the truth but he would no doubt be pestered until he told him, having let that slip. The human might even resort to tatics that would force Forcystus to tell him and his pride refused to allow that to happen.

_They're called Renegades and they impersonate Desians. _Forcystyus sighed. _It might have been a better thing if it had been my men and not the renegades..._He muttered to himself. Lloyd however ignored Forcystus for the moment, focusing on Colette, Genis and that damned body thief. It looked like the three of them had managed to fend off the Des...renegades as Forcystus had called them. But now a larger D-renegade approached the trio and glared at them, swinging his weapon, a ball and chain. Genis, Colette, and the Faker quickly took up defensive-offensive positions. Lloyd yearned to help them but Forcystus kept him in check with his damned logic. Lloyd squirmed, anxious and ripped some grass out of the ground.

"Who are you!?" Genis shouted, though obviously scared. The Faker simply looked on with indifference.

"Do not get in my way runt." The D-...Renegade demanded, glaring at Genis. Genis shook his head.

"I won't let you hurt Colette you Desian! Fireball!" Genis' attack landed and the Renegade growled at Genis, narrowing his eyes. The Renegade swung the ball and chain at the Faker Lloyd who quickly raised a sword to deflect it, jumping back at the same time. The attack just barely missed. Faker Lloyd smirked.

"Demon Fang!" He shouted. The battle raged on, with the trio's attack doing little against the Renegade. Finally, the trio was exhausted and open to attack, too tired to fight or defend any longer. Lloyd felt his heart leap into his throat. The Renegade aimed for Colette and Lloyd was about to spring into action to save her when someone deflected the attack!

...I'll try to make the next chapter longer...This chapter was kinda painful to write, it was like UGH I don't wanna do this . Well Kratos is in the next chapter so updates will be faster!~ Till next time! ^.^


End file.
